A Traveling Dance
by Readergirl37
Summary: An extended chapter from 106 ways to say I love you, multi chap. Elijah asks Elena to come with him to Europe a week after graduation. She says yes. Eventual Elijah/Elena.
1. The First Dance

The song for this chapter: Bright by Echosmith.

(also, I might expand this one in it's own fic I really like this one)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

It's a week after graduation, and Rebekah planned a ball to celebrate. Elena is thrilled, one last taste of Mystic Falls before she has to think seriously, and figure out what she wants to do with her life.

So she goes with Caroline, arriving a little early so they could talk to Rebekah. The Original looks flawless, like always. She grins when she sees them.

"I told you that dress was meant for you." She says, and Elena gives a small smile, looking at the dress Rebekah had bought when she hadn't been sure about it. She had forced it into Elena's arms, insisting that she wear it to the ball. Rebekah begins to talk to Caroline and an almost familiar sight catches Elena's eye.

"Excuse me." She says, and walks away. She doesn't hear Rebekah and Caroline bet money that it was Elijah.

"Elijah." She says, hoping to catch his attention. The figure turns around. It's still odd to see him in anything other than a suit, even though a tux is similar.

"Elena." He greets. She looks so beautiful that his lips part as he looks at her dress. It looks like the night sky, with little rhinestones look like stars in the dark fabric.

"Elena." He begins, unsure how to phrase it. She looks at him expectantly.

"At the risk of being "Captain Obvious" as Kol would say, you look absolutely stunning." The words slip out without a filter, and she gives him the biggest smile he's ever seen grace her lips.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." The words are genuine, and a lie. He doesn't just look handsome, he looks too good to be real, but she bites her tongue, they're just friends and allies.

"Elena, may I request something of you?" He inquires, and she wonders what he could ask, but she nods anyway, and he asks her to save him a dance.

"Of course." Escapes her lips and he looks pleased at that, and she's not going to worry about the fact she likes him more than a friend, she's just going to have fun and try not to kiss him, and she watches him turn his head slightly.

"I have to go give the opening speech." He tells her, and she nods.

* * *

She goes a different way than he does, but his eyes find hers for a brief moment during the speech. As soon as it's over, he walks over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asks politely.

"You may." She says, and it's polite as well, with an undercurrent of a joke. He leads her into the ballroom, and there are other pairs of people dancing, but she barely notices. They're dancing and close and she can smell his cologne, and she almost misses his question.

"Do you know what you're doing after this summer?" He asks and she gives a graceful shake of her head, no.

"I have an offer, if you're willing to make a deal." He says lightly.

"Are there any strings?" She jokes.

"You are free to accept or decline, lovely Elena. I will not hold either against you." He promises.

"Let's hear it, then." She says, and they pause for a moment, the steps-

"I am planning on leaving Mystic Falls by the end of the summer. Rebekah is going to Paris with Caroline, she had mentioned something about fashion design-Kol is going with Niklaus to New Orleans, and Finn and Sage are still in Switzerland. None of us will be here for a few years. I find myself in need of company, a traveling partner-if you will. I would like that person to be you." He finishes and she has to give it thought. They continue dancing, the song changes-something familiar, about stars and fate. She had been thinking about a leap year, and traveling-but the offer is too tempting.

It's a few minutes until she gives him an answer-Jeremy will be in Colorado with a baseball scholarship in a year-after he left, Jenna and Alaric were going to keep the house, but move. Bonnie was off with her mom and a coven she had been excited about-there wouldn't be much reason to stay.

"Where would you be traveling?" She asks, and he answers honestly.

"Anywhere you want." She takes a deep breath, and a new song starts as they pause.

"What do I do in exchange?" She asks.

"Keep me company. Be my traveling partner. That's it." He says, and for one, long moment, she doesn't say anything.

"Yes. We have a deal." She decides and he gives her a satisfied grin. He can't think of anyone he'd rather have next to him, traveling to see beautiful places.


	2. Telling

AN: While this is extended from chapter 14 of 106 ways to say I love you, there are a few others I plan to make into multi chapters, all requested by Siberia21. Speaking of which, extended ways will be marked as complete today.

* * *

When the song ends, she manages to find Caroline. She wants to tell her first. Caroline lets out a quiet squeal and hugs her, tightly. There's a moment of calm in the hug. It's okay, she knows what she's doing for a while. Plus, while she's gone, her college fund will grow, untouched. Everything is falling into place. Caroline doesn't even give her grief about her giant crush on Elijah this time, although she wonders if that's because Caroline knows if she did, he'd hear.

"I bet you could visit us if you get the chance to go to Paris!" Caroline says, as Rebekah appears.

* * *

Rebekah is grinning too, and relief hits Elena like a train. It's all going to work out, she doesn't have to leave everything familiar behind yet. There's no asking if she'll turn into a vampire, because she honestly doesn't know. She's heard the pros and cons from Rebekah and Caroline, but Elijah has always been rather unbiased. She knows what the two blondes want. She's hoping he'll help her make the decision.

Rebekah thinks this is perfect. Elijah is completely obvious, and Elena is oblivious and obvious as well. She's not completely sure what Elena feels for her brother, but she knows Elijah's in love with her. Hopefully they'll figure out their feelings while in Europe. She can't take much more of the shy looks and dancing around each other. It makes her want to shout at them, and tell them to kiss already.

Elena disappears to go dance again when she spots Elijah. Rebekah and Caroline hear her ask him for another dance. Doesn't she know Elijah can barely deny her anything? He'd dance with her all night if she asked.

Rebekah bites her lip, she can't wait to see them after they've stopped pretending that they only like each other as friends.


	3. Admitting

Caroline drives her home, and Jenna had promised one of them would stay up to open the door for her.

She knocks, Caroline stays just in case. Mystic Falls is safe for now, but being cautious has been ingrained into them. Jenna answers the door and Elena smiles at Caroline before she drives off.

* * *

"How was it?" Her aunt asks as she shuts the door. Her niece looks like she belongs in a magazine, not Mystic Falls.

"It was great." She says honestly. Jenna has always been able to read her and Jeremy, too well.

"I'm sensing a but here." She says knowingly and Elena sighs.

"Elijah asked me to be his traveling partner when he goes to Europe." She admits.

"Did you say yes?" Jenna sees how Elena looks at him. He looks at Elena like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It reminds her of how she looks at Ric. She knows Elena likes Elijah. She's an adult now, she can do what she wants.

* * *

"I did." Elena says slowly, wondering if Jenna will be okay with it. Her question gets answered when she's enveloped in a hug.

"I just want you to do four things. One, you have to tell us goodbye before you leave, two, pack up your stuff, Ric and I will take it with us when we move next year. Three, have fun. Four is more of a request, but call us every so often. Let us know how you're doing. Deal?" Jenna asks. Elena nods, blinking rapidly as tears start to appear in her eyes.

"Deal." She says, and Jenna hugs her again.


	4. Goodnight

Elijah asks in a text if she wants to perhaps meet for lunch the next day, as she's taking out her earrings. She replies that she would love to. She takes the pins out of her hair as she waits for his response. Her phone buzzes on her desk as she takes her shoes off. They coordinate as she gets ready for bed, her lipstick stained her lips a little. She looks in the mirror after she finishes brushing her teeth. She looks more like herself.

* * *

It's reassuring. Underneath it all, she's still herself. She's still Elena. Everything is changing, and it's reassuring that she's fairly constant. Life may be changing rapidly, but she can handle it. She turns on her lamp and texts Elijah goodnight. She'll see him tomorrow afternoon. Her phone is plugged in, with an alarm for the morning set when she gets his reply. She smiles and turns her screen off. She closes her eyes.


	5. Lunch

AN: I feel like I should mention I'm back in school, I still plan to write every day, I'm just stretched between school, work, sleep and this. Sleeping is cutting into my writing time tbh. Also, any open fics will be completed. If you want a story updated faster than another, let me know!

* * *

She meets him at the Grill. It's a familiar sight to see him in a suit again. Reassuring.

* * *

They order and she tells him Jenna is fine with their deal. Not that it would have made or broken their deal, she just likes Jenna's approval. She always has.

She tells him of Jenna's requirements, and he asks how long she wants to stay in Mystic Falls. She offers two weeks. He readily accepts, that works out well for him. She admits her relief about not having to think about college just yet, it's been haunting her for a while. Since junior year, she tells him. Although she was a little uncertain she would even make it to senior year or graduation when the pressure had first begun. The life and death weighed down her life for a while, she wondered what the point of human ridiculousness was. What was the point of wasting four or more years of an already short life? All of the dancing around-she thought it'd be better suited for vampires. They were the ones with eternity to play with.

He lets out a quiet laugh at her astute observations. He tells her that humans usually got more accomplished in their lifetimes than vampires. She finds it a little hard to believe, but looks thoughtful when he says that usually, humans had a better concept and feeling of urgency than vampires. They eat slowly, partially because how much talking they do, and partially their want to delay the end of their lunch. After it ends, she has to go home and begin packing, he has to set a few of his sibling's affairs and accounts in order. But eventually, the bill comes and they split it. The promise to see each other is unspoken, they'll see each other again before they leave Mystic Falls.


	6. Run

AN: Sorry this was so short, I plan to work on this fic this weekend.

* * *

She sees him on accident a few days later. The next time she runs into him, she's out for a literal run. She stops, and pulls out her earbuds.

"Elena." He greets her and she can't help but say his name in response, it's how they've always been.

She looks around for a moment and realizes she had run farther than she had thought. She tells him that, she must have been deeper into her thoughts than she had realized. He agrees, and she asks him if he's free to walk her home. The walk is at least twenty minutes, and he agrees. She doesn't want all of his time, she just wants a little slice of it.

* * *

It's a week until they leave, and he promises to send her the details for everything. He's sure she wants to tell her aunt. She grins and asks how chaotic things are with his siblings. He closes his eyes for a moment and a few seconds of laughter escape her throat.

"I think getting on the plane next week will be the most peaceful moment I've had since my siblings were undaggered." He loves his siblings, he does. He loves them more than anything, has killed for them. But there's only so many arguments he can take over brogues or just oxfords, and so many rants of art he can take. They all bicker, stress and change cause this. Once they're all settled, he's sure that he and Elena will see them again at by January.

No doubt Caroline will pull Rebekah into some plan to celebrate Christmas that requires all of them. He sees Elena look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" She asks. He nods.

"Truly." He confirms.

* * *

They're in her driveway already, and it takes him a moment to recognize it. His time with Elena is over much too quickly in his mind, but he can't monopolize her time. She has other things to do, and she grins at him as she says goodbye, and he leaves as she unlocks the door. He promises to call the next day, and she plans to hold him to it.


	7. Sleepover

He calls as she's working on packing, and she puts him on speakerphone as she moves around trying to carefully bubblewrap her knick knacks.

He coordinates details with her and asks how much of her room is packed, and she admits that it would go a lot faster with vampire speed. Elijah doesn't speak for a moment, and she worries that she said something wrong before she hears a female voice greet her.

"I can get Caroline to come over and we could help you pack." Rebekah offers and before Elena can say anything, she hears an odd noise and then hears Rebekah tell Elijah to stop being so selfish, she won't get to see Elena until Christmas. He'll get to see her everyday. He can't fault her logic, but when he gets his phone back, he apologizes for Rebekah and she tells him it's fine. She wouldn't mind some girl time with the two blonde vampires, she hasn't seen them that much since the ball. She hears Rebekah say she'll be over with Caroline in twenty minutes.

"I'm going to miss them." She admits. He knows she means his sister and Caroline, but it sounds like she's going to miss everyone. He wonders what the longest span of time she was away from Mystic Falls was, but refrains from asking. She's about to have her hands full with two vampires, but he does wish her a good day, and warns that it sounded like his sister was planning on trying to convince her to have a sleepover.

She thanks him for the warning and says goodbye as she sees Rebekah's car in the driveway.


	8. Truth

AN: Also someone asked me if Caroline and Rebekah are a couple or just friends in this fic. Read them however you want to. Also New Orleans and other fics will be updated tomorrow.

* * *

Rebekah convinces her easily, and Jenna orders pizza for them before she leaves to go to Ric's. She tells Elena that she knows she's an adult, but if she needs anything, she is just a phone call away. The money for the pizza is on the counter and she gives Elena a brief hug before opening the door.

Elena assures her that they'll be fine and smiles at her aunt, who seems reassured. Jenna smiles back and then leaves the house, Caroline and Rebekah hear her car as it leaves the street. Elena's thankful for the privacy and trust Jenna's given.

"What do you have left to pack?" Caroline asks and Elena explains as they walk up the stairs.

* * *

Her room looks naked, she thinks. Her walls, her things are almost all packed. Caroline disappeared for a few minutes to get the pizza, and Rebekah's staring at her. It reminds her of Elijah. She voices the thought, and it becomes even harder to read the Original's eyes.

She resists the impulse to make a joke, and say that she's not the Original in love with Elena, Elijah is. But she refrains, and asks Elena what she means, while she carefully writes on a box.

Elena pauses, considering her words.

She explains that sometimes Elijah gets the same look she had, and she always wonders what he thinks about when he makes it. Rebekah nods, satisfied with the human's answer. She has a question before Caroline gets back, so she asks it.

"Does it ever get to be too much? Do you ever get overwhelmed?" She wants to know, if life is worth living after you've lived centuries, if it becomes too much. She wants to know if eternity is worth it.

It's been bugging her for a while, in the back of her mind. Caroline's too young to ask, she doesn't quite feel comfortable asking personal questions to the other Mikaelson siblings, and she doesn't want to give Elijah false hope. Rebekah is the best to ask questions, she answers honestly and sometimes a little too bluntly. But it's what Elena wants, and Rebekah rarely, if at all, sugarcoats anything for her.

"If I had focused on the future every day I have been alive, I don't think I would have made it this far quite so easily." Rebekah begins, thinking on Elena's questions.

"It does. It does get overwhelming and vampire emotions are heightened, which makes it worse. But life is worth living, and I still find beauty in it. What I like and what I find beautiful has changed over time, but I'm still myself. Does that make sense?" Rebekah asks a question in return and Elena nods.

"Yeah. Thank you." She says, and Rebekah tells her that Caroline will be pulling into the driveway in a minute. She nods again, and Rebekah watches her walk down the stairs for a moment before following her.


	9. Chapter 9

She sits next to her brother as he's waking up.

"Morning, Elijah." She says, and he wonders what her motive is.

"Good morning to you too, Rebekah. How was your sleepover?" She wants to laugh, of course that would be what he asks. Really, he's asking about Elena. She indulges him, because she won't see him until Christmas. She and Caroline have four days until they leave for Paris.

"It was fun. I think I helped Elena figure out a few things." She says. She's always enjoyed baiting Elijah. The real question is if he'll deem her words worthy to bite.

"With what?" He asks, his voice polite. She puts her head on Elijah's shoulder, and tells him that Elena's struggling with direction. She doesn't know what she wants to do, if she wants to college or not. What job field to consider, if she wants to be a vampire, where to live, questions most people her age struggle with, his sister says with a nonchalance that could have fooled less intelligent.

* * *

She knows exactly what catches his attention. The fact Elena's struggling is his main concern at first, but the idea of Elena with a set of new teeth is too distracting. The idea of an immortal Elena is too much. She's sure he could invent new dances to dance around the doppelganger. If something doesn't give them a push, she could see this going on for decades. Centuries.

Elijah is easily provoked when it comes to Elena, she can't poke too hard right now.

She does poke at him, Rebekah already knows where his thoughts are, the subject of his thoughts is apparent.

"She thinks Caroline and I are biased. She has someone in mind for her impartial sounding board, however." If she didn't know if he was interested in what was coming out of her mouth, the second after she said that would be the moment she realized he was.

"I have to go pack. Have a good day, Elijah." His sister says, her head is being removed from his shoulder as the words leave her lips.

She leaves him with quite a bit to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Let's pretend that this is totally how sports scholarships work

* * *

He spends time around his siblings in the next few days, the farewells are only for a few months. Barely any time at all to any of them, but he says his farewells anyway. He wishes Rebekah good luck, as she and Caroline leave. His eyes catch Elena's for a few moments after they watch the plane leave their view. She smiles at him, and they go out for dinner that night. He hasn't planned their route yet, and Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy are gone for the night for a college visit for Jeremy. Elena had assured them she'd be fine, but it's nice to spend time with Elijah. She doesn't realize how empty her house is until she has to come home. The silence is a little deafening. If Elijah wasn't spending time with Kol and Klaus, she'd ask him to come over.

All of her childhood friends are gone already, Bonnie is happily with her mom, Matt is on a football scholarship on the West Coast with Tyler, and she watched Caroline go already, gave her one hard last hug.

She's already called the two vampire blondes, she misses them already. At the same time, she's grateful for the silence, it leaves her with her thoughts. She's been meaning to think it all out for a while anyway.

* * *

She wasn't always going to just stay in Mystic Falls, she convinces herself. Even as a child, she would have thought of leaving at some point, she tells herself.

But she's not sure. The what if's start to bother her and she doesn't realize it's late until she's waiting for Elijah to pick up the phone.

"Elena?" He asks, trying to conceal a yawn. It's 2AM.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up." She begins to apologize, but if she needed to talk, he wants to listen.

"What did you wish to speak about?" He asks, and she takes a deep breath and begins to explain. It's such an odd contrast from being on the phone with Caroline. Caroline always gives a sign that she's listening, and interrupts if she needs to. She's almost unsure Elijah's listening, he's so quiet. When Elijah's sure she's done talking, he speaks.

He does not mean to offend, he tells her first. Padded words for sharper ones yet to come. He says that it sounds like she keeps trying to go back to who she was before she learned about vampires.

She is who she is because of what she's gone through. She needs to make plans and think about the Elena Gilbert that has survived all of that. She is stronger because of what she's gone through. She needs to stop trying to return to being who she used to be and focus on who she is.

He asks if he interpreted her problem correctly. She admits he did, and that she's sorry for waking him up. Sensing that the end of the conversation is nearing, he offers to meet her for lunch after he sees Kol and Klaus off. She agrees, but tells him that she plans on spending the rest of the day with Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric.

That's agreeable to him, and when she yawns, he wishes her sweet dreams. She echoes his sentiment, and finally manages to close her eyes.

* * *

He wishes Kol and Klaus victory in taking over New Orleans. He reminds his brothers that they did not have to do anything alone. Just because their family is in different places doesn't mean it's divided. If his brothers call, they will come. Klaus nods, and Kol grins at him. He tells his younger siblings that he'll see them at Christmas no doubt. Klaus nods, in agreement. He does hug them, and then they're gone. Another plane. He's the last Mikaelson in Mystic Falls.


	11. Chapter 11

It starts to hit her then, as she sits across from him. They're leaving for an undetermined amount of time, and she'll see him every day. The thought begins to sink in as they get their food. He's quieter than usual, but she knows it's because he misses his siblings. Thoughts whirl around as they sit in comfortable silence.

* * *

He's in the same position as she is. Everyone is leaving, and they're leaving together so they aren't left behind. There's something oddly comforting about that, and as she looks at him, she knows she wants to know him for the rest of her life. He's just one of those people that she can't imagine ever leaving without leaving holes in her life. He looks at her and those stupid butterflies flutter like they've just been given espresso.

* * *

They leave tomorrow morning. She's flying away from the nest, leaving everything. Part of her tries to rationalize not going. Staying in Mystic Falls means a predetermined fate. It's all safe, and home territory. But there's no challenge to that either, and she doesn't think that really counts as living. She doesn't want to be stuck where she is, but she also doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. She's hoping traveling will help her figure it out.

* * *

She's not going to stress about college, she tells herself. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. She's not going to force it. Some things needed pushes and others needed to happen on their own, she learned over the years. Elijah's there, and she's just going to focus on the present, she decides.

She tells Elijah she'll see him the next morning as they split the bill. He nods, and she goes home.

* * *

She soaks up every single moment of being with her family, part of her thinks Alaric will propose before Jeremy gets out of highschool. But she doesn't press at that idea, she'll leave it alone. She tries her hardest to not forget a second of it. She doesn't know when she'll be back for something like this.

* * *

The hours pass too quickly, and she gets less sleep than she had planned. She wouldn't trade sleep for those memories though. They're too valuable to her, and she's glad Alaric stayed over. They'll all be there to say goodbye in the morning. With that in mind, she drifts off to sleep easily.


	12. Chapter 12

They fuss over her until they arrive at the airport, Elijah has a private plane. Jeremy rolls his eyes. Of course Elijah does.

Elena has everything packed, and Jenna's assured her that if she wants something from her packed things, they'll send it to her. She smiles and hugs them goodbye as someone moves her bags into the plane.

She's hugging Alaric when she sees Jenna talking to Elijah, from over Alaric's shoulder.

They say farewell, but it's not permanent. They want to see Elena again, and she couldn't keep herself from them if she tried. They're her family.

* * *

He wonders what she's planned for the long trip to England when he listens to her heartbeat as he moves around.

She's asleep.

He places a blanket over her and opens his laptop to do business.


	13. Hour

He's surprised, actually. It's not the turbulence or his typing on his laptop that wakes her up, it's her own phone.

He debates turning the alarm off but sees that he can't turn it off without unlocking her phone.

He doesn't know her passcode, and an arm reaches out from the blanket to search for it. She unlocks her phone and turns off the alarm with her eyes closed. She stretches and then opens her eyes. She looks confused for a moment, looking at the blanket and then him.

"Thank you." She knows he's probably the one who put the blanket on her.

"You're welcome." He says and she gets up to stretch her legs.

"How long until we land?" She asks him, and he tells her it'll be about an hour. She feels energized, she can't help the smile on her face. She's going to be looking at things she's never seen, in a different country. It's all so exciting. She's about to ask him what they're going to do after they get settled at his apartment, and then lets out a noise of annoyance.

"I forgot about time zone differences." She tells him, the realization that it will be early in the morning when they land invalidates her plans to be a tourist.

"Not everything closes at night." Elijah reminds her, trying to plan their itinerary for the night.

Elena's smile reappears.


	14. Apartment

He drives carefully but assuredly, she notes for a few moments before she looks out the window. She can see streetlights, but it's darker than she'd want to drive in. She's glad she let him drive as he parks.

She grabs her phone and helps him get their bags out of the trunk. She knows he's more than capable, but she wants to help, and he'll need a free hand to open the door to the apartment anyway.

He locks the car and she follows him to an elevator. He pushes the button and he watches her pupils adjust to the light of the elevator as the doors open.

As they get in and she tells him she's going to call Jenna in a few minutes. He nods, he plans to call his siblings as well.

They walk down a hallway that's brightly lit, and then Elijah stops in front of a door. Elena realizes she'll need to change her phone's time zone and then he unlocks the door and pushes it open. She carefully follows him in.

It almost feels like trespassing for a moment, it's so starkly _Elijah._ It's modern, but it has older touches that aren't overdone. It's elegant and it looks like something out of a magazine, but it looks like someone lives there, it's not as perfect as a magazine. There are little things that show he likes it here, that he lives here.

He tells her to pick whatever bedroom she wants, and she sets her bags down by one of the dark bookcases near her, so she can explore.

He moves to his room, and calls Rebekah as he unpacks.

He listens to Elena with half his attention, and he hears Rebekah say hello.

He tells her that they've arrived at their destination, and Elena is perfectly fine. She updates him on what she and Caroline are doing, and Finn and Sage, who had sent a postcard.

"Tell Nik and Kol I say hi." She tells him and he nods.

"I will." He promises before he hangs up to call his brothers in NEw Orleans.

* * *

She picks a beautiful bedroom, the large bed would dominate and shrink any other space, but it fits somehow. There's a desk and she's sold on the room because of the window seat. It's something that reminds her of home and she likes it. She moves her bags into the room as she waits for Jenna to answer her phone.


	15. Jet Lag Bloody Sucks

Jenna is thrilled, although the time difference makes it almost late back in Mystic Falls, she and Jeremy still talk and ask her how Elena is for a few minutes. When she hears Jenna yawn, she tells them she'll call at a better time the next day, and that they need to go to bed. They reluctantly agree and she asks them to say hi to Ric for her. They agree and Elena wishes them a goodnight.

* * *

She unpacks a few things immediately, her teddy bear and her journal, and her laptop. She plugs in her laptop, and brushes her hair, it got a little messy while she slept. She's ready to go out and see things with Elijah. She hopes coffee is somewhere in his plans, because she wants some.

* * *

She walks to the living room, fixing the time zone on her phone. It's still bizarre to think about. She had barely ever left Mystic Falls, and now they were hundreds of miles away.

She sees Elijah out of the corner of her eye and she asks where they're going first.

He answers that they can go wherever she wants, and she decides that she wants to get coffee. After twelve hours of sleep, her body thinks it's time for caffeine or maybe more sleep, she can't tell.

She's so happy to just be there that it makes him wonder why he wasted so much money on electricity in his life. Elena's smile brightens any room. He clears his mind and she decides that she wants to see his favorite local bookstore. He can't help the grin that appears on his face, Elena knows him well.

There were many days he just sat in the armchair by the fireplace and read.

* * *

She had attempted to tell him that she'd pay for her own books and things on the plane, but he had dismissed the idea. He had just looked at her with one of those looks of his and reminded her that his family had more money than they could possibly spend. Any expense she could think ofor require wouldn't even make a scratch in it and that he wouldn't hear of her paying for anything. It wasn't that he didn't think she was capable, but he had proposed the idea of the trip, he should be responsible for financing all of it.

* * *

As Elena walks over to him with a stack of books that's a few feet high, he can't tell if he's impressed or worried. She thankfully, does ask for his assistance in getting all of the books to a register, and his brief visions of her being crushed to death by her towering pile of books vanish.

She's a little tired, he notices as her books are being scanned. When they finish paying for their books, she asks if they can get coffee. He agrees easily.

* * *

She organizes the books in the backseat so they don't get their bags confused. She highly doubts he wants a new empty journal. The other books, he might be interested in.

She looks better when she inhales the smell of coffee, Elijah notices, and he makes a mental note to ask what kind of coffee he should put on their grocery list. His fridge has blood, chocolate gelato, ice cubes and not much else. He'll bring it up when more of the grocery stores are open.

She closes her eyes and makes a noise of happiness after taking a sip of her coffee that almost resembles ice cream to him.

They walk around for a while, and when she stops in the middle of a sidewalk, he asks what's wrong.

"Brainfreeze." She mutters, and waits for a few seconds until it goes away. It's beginning to feel warmer outside, and he can't help the little laugh that escapes his lips.

She gives him grief for that, and he gives it back, goodnaturedly.

* * *

After an hour of walking around, she finishes her coffee and they look at different sights while they try to work on their grocery list. She has to remember that several of her favorite foods and brands aren't available in England, and at one point she just gives him a few more items and tells him they'll find the closest substitute.

They have a simply _obscene_ amount of chocolate on their grocery list and he considers being concerned for her health and blood sugar.

* * *

Around seven am, she begins to crash. Her body is confused and wants her to sleep, because she hasn't eaten breakfast and her body thinks it's one am. He drives back to the apartment despite her weak protests, she doesn't want him to have to go grocery shopping alone.

He carries bags of books and ushers her inside. He makes sure she gets into her room, and hopefully her bed, he closes the door.

He puts his newly acquired books away for a few seconds, and then hears Elena's breathing even out.


	16. Shopping, Dinner and A Movie

AN: I feel terrible, I've only updated Deal for over a week, but I have just been in a writing funk lately. I will update everything as soon as I can write it, I promise!

* * *

Elena is partially awake for a while, and stays like that for a few minutes. The fabric by her nose smells like the laundry detergent Jenna uses, and she doesn't question where she is for a while. She shifts and smells something different, a different detergent smell. She opens her eyes and remembers where she is.

She texts Jenna, and tells her about that. Jenna texts her back with a happy message with a smiley face. Elena rolls over, carefully moving her blanket with her, and texts Elijah. She doesn't know what he's up to, what his plans for the day were.

If he's home, she'll ask him about breakfast, or dinner. It's 6 o'clock, and if he isn't home she plans to eat some of the gelato in the freezer. She wonders if he went grocery shopping without her.

She waits a few seconds for a response, then she sees that he's home. She rolls out of bed, and asks about food, and if he went grocery shopping without her. He tells her that he didn't, asks and if she wants to go get dinner or breakfast and then go grocery shopping, she's up for it.

She tells him she'll be ready to go in a few minutes.

* * *

She's out after it's been five minutes exactly. She looks better and he asks if she wants breakfast or dinner. She tells him that she wants dinner oddly enough, after they go grocery shopping. He tells her that he ordered everything he knew they wouldn't find in store online. About a third of their groceries should be there in a few days. He hands her the list and she looks at it briefly and then grins at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

She attempts to apologize on the drive there, but he tells her not to. She was tired. She shouldn't apologize for sleep. They don't leave the city until she wants to. That brings him to another point.

"There's an event next week that I received an invitation to. It's similar to the ball my family threw before we left. It's less than an hour's drive to where it would be held. I'll give you time to think it over. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'll think about it." She says and he nods. They walk into the building, and she begins looking for the items on their list.

"Who would attend the event?" She asks as she finds chocolate. She places it in the cart.

"Vampires mostly. About one third of the attendees are human." He's careful to keep his voice quiet as she looks at baking mixes.

"What's the dress code?"

"Ballgowns and tuxedos." He says and she picks a few boxes off a shelf.

"Would everyone know that I'm me and not Katherine?" She asks. One last question before she says yes.

"I would guarantee it." He says and her decision is set.

"Do you want to go?" She asks as he crosses things off their list.

"I am fairly neutral. I leave the decision to you." He says and she tells him that she wants to go.

He doesn't bother to hide his grin, and she smiles at him as they pick out bread.

* * *

They listen to one of Elena's favorite songs on the way home and she doesn't even think about being embarrassing as she sings along. They manage to get all of the groceries out, and up into his apartment and kitchen faster than Elena had previously thought possible.

She helps him make dinner, he decided he was going to make pasta, so she decides she's going to make garlic bread.

* * *

Dinner is quiet, the food is good and Elena feels better. Those damn butterflies are still in her stomach, much to her dismay. She thought after being in his presence for almost a solid day they would be a little less intense. They aren't. He compliments her on the garlic bread and she compliments his pasta sauce.

She was a good cook, and could follow recipes and improvise on some things. But Elijah didn't even look at measurements when he put in the ingredients, he just did it. She wonders if it's from memory or just repetition. She doesn't ask, and they watch a movie before they begin to do their nightly routines. She showers, brushes her teeth and takes a sleeping pill before going to bed.

If she wakes up at the right time, she thinks, maybe adjusting to the time zone won't be so bad.


	17. Dresses

The next few days are just _easy_. Elena's surprised how easy it is to get used to walking out of her room to the kitchen, where Elijah hands her a cup of coffee. Elijah either has food cooking or asks her what she wants to do for breakfast, then they sit and eat or order delivery. Then they figure out the plan for the day, and go from there. Then they're usually back sometime before dinner and read in the living room. Then there's a movie and then they get ready for bed.

* * *

It's routine, and it's almost unsettling. It's still a little odd and there are times where Elena wakes up confused about where she is, and it's still a little new at the edges. It took a few weeks to get used to living with Jenna, but it seems like it'll take the same amount of time to get used to living with Elijah.

She sips her coffee, and Elijah is quiet. He's always quiet until she finishes her coffee. She almost wonders if it's because it's polite or if she just doesn't make sense until she's had her coffee.

There's a knock on the door and he tells her that he'll get the door, breaking the silence. She sips her coffee and hears Elijah speak to a delivery person. She goes to get a refill, adds sugar and creamer and sees three large boxes in the living room as she begins to stir.

The door shuts and Elijah tells her that they're from Caroline and his sister. She sets her coffee down and walks to the nearest box. She lifts the lid, and Elijah takes it when she realizes she doesn't know where to put it.

There's a ballgown in the box, a beautiful strapless blue one.

She opens the other boxes to see a flowery gown with a single strap and another gown that looks similar to the first, in a deep red.

There's a note with the last box, in Caroline's handwriting to pick one and return the others.

"So I guess the plan for now is for me to try on these dresses, then." Elena says and Elijah agrees to that easily. She asks for assistance in getting the boxes to her room. The Original picks them up with ease and follows her to her bedroom, reminding her that he'll be in the living room if she needs anything.

She gives him a nervous smile and carefully shuts the door. He begins to read.

* * *

She asks him what he thinks and he looks up from his book. His lips part and she has no idea why he's staring like that.

"You look very beautiful." He tells her and she tries to think of something that will get rid of the awkwardness she feels about being in the way-too-flowery-for-her dress.

"Are you saying I'm just sort of pretty when I'm not wearing dresses your sister probably made?"

"You are always beautiful, regardless of attire." The words slip through his lips and she blinks in surprise.

"Thank you. I'm going to go try the red one. Don't tell Rebekah or Caroline, but this is better suited for one of them. I feel like I look like Persephone in this."

"I'll protect you from any god that comes knocking." He joke and she laughs then swears.

"I can barely laugh in this dress, I'll be back in a moment."

She disappears and he wonders if she figured it out, figured out that he's in love with her.

* * *

When she returns, she tells him that she knows the dress she's wearing is a no. He wonders why, but she parts the curtains and pulls up the blinds. The dress looks like blood in the light.

"I'm not stupid enough to want to wear this around vampires." Elena tells him and he understands. It's a lovely dress, though.

She returns to her room and attempts to get the last dress on. There's a difference between the blue dress and red dress, she discovers. The blue dress has a zipper and it's halfway up her back before she realizes the zipper won't move. She tries to mess with the zipper so she can fix it or loosen the dress enough that she can slip out of it. After a few minutes of attempting to escape the mass of fabric, she gives up.

"Elijah." She calls, hoping he'll come investigate. She hopes he can help her fix the zipper, she doesn't want to harm the dress.

"Are you alright?" She hears him ask through the door.

"Actually, no. I need help with this dress." Those stupid butterflies are fluttering in her stomach again and the door is opens a crack. The door opens more, and she turns around.

"Can you help me with the zipper? It's stuck." She says and he nods, but she doesn't see it.

"Of course." His hand is carefully on her back, part of his fingers touching exposed skin. She forgot the that vampires were actually warm, but her thoughts aren't distracting enough to keep her from focusing on him. His fingers brush her skin, and then she feels the zipper slowly moving up the rest of her back. He's careful to make sure it's completely zipped and then steps away.

"Thank you." She says, and looks at the dress.

"What do you think of this one?" She asks, looking at it.

"It's a pretty dress." He offers, and she bites her lip.

"I'm going to wear this one." She decides and he nods. She tells him she's going to change and then attempt to get the other two dresses back into their boxes. He offers his help for whenever she plans to do that. She gives him a smile and tells him to pick whatever he wants for them to do for breakfast. He tells her he'll surprise her. Her grin widens and he forces words to stay in his throat as he walks out of her room and she gently shuts the door.


	18. Counting

He has assured her that every single person in attendance knows that she is Elena Gilbert. She will not be mistaken for Katherine Pierce, and they have a code. The code is her idea, she doesn't like the idea that so many people could be listening to their conversations, and if she wants to leave, she doesn't want to be obvious. They have a code for staying close, one that says they're fine, one for if one of them is uncomfortable and another for wanting to leave.

* * *

She's putting in earrings, courtesy of Rebekah. The necklace and gloves are already on, and Elijah has already sent a picture proving that Elena was indeed actually wearing the jewelry and shoes they sent. Elena remarks that she feels a little bit like a human barbie doll, she's just thankful that Rebekah and Caroline couldn't be there to do her hair and makeup. They've both been told, repeatedly, that if anyone asks where Elena got anything she's wearing, to say who designed it. Caroline and Rebekah want the credit, and wanted to see if Elena wanted to refuse to wear it all or not. Rebekah had to hand over a crisp one hundred dollar bill to Caroline over that lost bet, not that either of them told that to Elijah or Elena.

"Are you ready?" He asks, and she nods, feeling a little vulnerable with her neck exposed. But she had wanted to try to pull off a chignon and they don't have time for her last minute regrets, so she tells him she is.

* * *

Before they walk in, he offers his arm. She takes it and hopes it'll keep him nearby. She's never been around so many vampires before, and the prospect of it makes her nervous. She takes a deep breath and they enter the sleek building.

It's easy, easier than she had anticipated. She still wants to go home, as people just talk to each other. She talks to Elijah, and he's almost pulled away. Elijah leaves her with an English professor he had turned a few decades before, and the older woman smiles at her. It is a kind smile. Elena feels like she can almost breathe again, but she can't take a complete breath in the dress. It's a little too restrictive.

* * *

There's a few minutes of awkward conversation before Elena mentions that she's a writer. She corrects herself, she's not published and she doesn't really think she's that amazing at it, but the vampire waves that off. The vampire asks if she's considered getting an English degree and Elena shakes her head.

She doesn't really know what she wants to do yet, she admits. The English professor with eternally gray hair and warm eyes tells her that she can be an amazing writer without ever getting published. So many people never published because they were afraid to. She doesn't want Elena to be one of those people. She's about to say more, but Elijah returns. He doesn't offer it, but she slips her arm into his when he's close enough to do so. He doesn't show any sign that he's annoyed with the action, and talks to both of the women next to him.

* * *

Eventually, the professor leaves to go talk to other people and she tells Elijah that she liked the professor.

He tells her that he turned the younger vampire in the sixties and hadn't ever regretted it. They meet a few dozen more people before the dancing even begins.

Elena plans to ask him about all of them when they're back in the apartment.

There's a toast and then the host asks them all to find dancing partners. Elijah pretends to look around for one, when Elena tells him that he already has a dancing partner, he can stop looking. He asks who it is and she rolls her eyes at him.

He chuckles and they walk to the ballroom. Her feelings for Elijah are overridden by her nervousness, but she still feels butterflies when they move to waltz. She counts the steps and he asks how she's doing, in code. She tells him she's fine for the moment. She thinks it's very considerate of him to not point out her faster heartbeat when she's close to him. If she's aware of it, he has to be. Someday her feelings for Elijah will be resolved somehow, but she doesn't focus on that. She's too busy with the steps.

* * *

There's two glasses of champagne and ten questions about various parts of her outfit and fourteen more dances before they leave. Elijah says more than forty three goodbyes, she loses count after that because he moves more quickly.

When they're in the car, Elena carefully takes off her gloves and frees her hair. She feels better after that. He asks if she liked the ball, and she tells him that she did. She begins to ask him about everyone she was introduced to or who introduced herself to her.

* * *

They still watch a movie before going to bed, despite the fact it's almost three am when they put the DVD in. Elena feels much more comfortable in her pajamas. Her outfit has been carefully put away and she's showered away the hair products and makeup. When they have twenty minutes left, she puts her head on his shoulder. She keeps it there until the credits, and then they say goodnight.


	19. Spain

AN: I am so sorry, I have been working almost every day and I feel like crap because I'm under the weather but I wanted to get something out. I promise more updates this weekend.

* * *

It's another two weeks in the apartment, and while she can see herself being happy with months of their routine here, she wants to see somewhere else. Elijah's already dragged her to the tourist traps and the places that took her breath away and every place he can think of. Their days after the ball consisted mostly with just touristing. He asks if she wants to go to the grocery store, after she eats breakfast, all they'll have left will be gelato and ice cubes. She asks about a change of scenery, and he tells her that she can pick where she wants them to go.

* * *

She chooses Spain. So he wraps things up, and he tells her she can leave whatever she wants in the apartment, they'll be back someday. She doesn't have to have everything with her, it's safe to leave things behind.

So she packs after breakfast, and he plans their itinerary.

* * *

There's another event, he tells her on the plane. There's a vampire he sired who throws extravagant parties a few times every year, and it just so happens one of the parties is in a few weeks. They're not to miss, the vampire he turned and his wife are excellent party planners. The event is in three weeks, if she's interested in going.

* * *

He's trying to sell the idea to her. He doesn't know she's already sold. She asks for the same terms as the time before, the code in place and guarantee that no one will mistake her for Katherine.

He agrees. She grins at him and begins to watch a show on her laptop, earbuds in. He inquires what she's watching and she tells him she's never seen the show before, and he tells her that he hasn't either. She asks if he wants to watch it with her, and he agrees. She takes her earbuds out of the laptop, turns the volume up, and starts the show from the beginning.

They're five episodes in before the plane lands.

* * *

When they get out, there's a car waiting for them, like before.

The apartment building take her breath away, but Elijah only lets her ogle for a moment. They're blocking part of the sidewalk. She stares and looks at everything, and while Elijah's apartment looks like the one in England, it is different. There are books in Spanish scattered on his bookshelves amongst other languages, she notices. She picks the bedroom next to his, and after she gets settled he asks her what she wants to do for dinner. She texts someone, and his phone buzzes in his pocket. For a fleeting second, he wonders if she texted him, but he opens the text and it's Rebekah, asking for an address. She has a few dresses in mind for Elena. Elijah gives her the address. She tells him he can pick, she feels like she's been picking everything lately.

So he picks a restaurant, and drives.

* * *

Dinner is amazing, and she wishes she could speak more than language. Elijah reads the menu to her and she jokes that she hopes he's up to date on his Spanish. Before he can give a witty retort, the waiter comes over and asks what they want to eat.

Elijah responds quickly, and the waiter nods.

The rest of dinner is almost normal, and she asks for more details about the event. He talks and she listens, and dinner is over almost too quickly before she remembers that her time with him isn't over anymore. Paying the bill was usually a sign they had to part ways and meet again another day.

* * *

She suggests their old routine and grocery shopping in the morning. He agrees to that, and she picks a movie from her duffel bag for them to watch. They talk throughout the commercials and then quiet when the movie begins.

Even though it's another country, with different sights to see, weather and language, the routine is comforting. Even after she brushes her teeth with wet hair, she can't find sleep for a little while. So Elena stares out the window, and watches the city at night, until she yawns and closes her eyes.


	20. Shopping

She wants a nap, she's tired from all the sightseeing. It's almost two in the morning, but he picks a movie anyway. She told him on the drive back that she didn't think she could fall asleep without watching a movie first.

So they watch a film she hasn't seen before, and she finds herself yawning when the conclusion is reached. When the credits play, Elijah is about to ask her if she's ready to sleep. Then he realizes she hasn't moved in a while, and her face is against his shoulder.

He waits for a few moments, to see if she'll wake on her own. She doesn't, and he carefully wakes her and she yawns and walks to her room.

* * *

The next morning, she wakes up a little later than planned. Elijah's already making breakfast. Crepes. She sees three large boxes and asks if he has anything planned after breakfast. He tells her he doesn't.

So she texts Rebekah and tells her that she and Caroline don't need to send her dresses every time her brother tries to talk her into going to some event. Rebekah replies, before she asks Elijah for his help with the boxes. Rebekah tells her that the dresses they send are much better than any store and they're sure she's tired of shopping.

She tells them that she and Elijah mostly went shopping for books, and Elijah moves the boxes into her bedroom.

* * *

He tells Elena he'll be in the living room if she needs anything. She closes the door. She hears Elijah's voice but not what he's saying, and opens one of the boxes. The dress inside is a lavender and strapless. It's a little too tight, she discovers as she pulls the zipper up with some effort. Elena feels like she's going to rip the dress by breathing, and it's a pretty dress, but it's an immediate no. She doesn't like too tight clothing.

The second one is gorgeous and she thinks she hears Elijah pacing, but she carefully puts it on, but when she tries to move she almost trips. She's pretty sure Elijah doesn't want her blood all over the room, and she would much rather prefer all of her blood stays in her body, so she carefully steadies herself against the wall and slips out of the dress made of black and white fabric. She swears when she almost falls over again, and hopes, like the time before that the third time is the charm.

The third dress is considerably lighter than the other two, and has sleeves that reach her wrists. Her breath catches, the other two were gorgeous, but this dress has her attention. Parts of the dress are almost transparent, and she almost doesn't notice the zipper along the back because it's cleverly hidden by flowers. Little fabric roses are scattered all over the dress and she wants this dress to work.

She has no problem getting into the dress, and she's about to reach for the zipper that starts halfway up her back when she realizes she can't. The dress is too tight. She'll rip it if she tries to reach her back.

She texts Elijah, unsure if he's still on the phone with Rebekah. She feels a little ridiculous as she starts to think about what her life is like, but then she hears her phone buzz.

Elijah's asking if she's okay. She tells him that embarrassingly, she needs help with the zipper on this one because she'll rip the dress if she tries to do it herself.

She opens her door and his breath catches in his throat. He hopes she doesn't notice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to rip the dress." She feels like she's bothering him.

"Perfectly understandable." He assures her, and she turns to show him the zipper she had cursed earlier. She focuses on breathing and not the fact that one of his hands is touching her back as he gingerly pulls the zipper up. She closes her eyes and then he's stepped away. She turns her head with open eyes, her hair moving to her back.

She doesn't know what to say, he's looking at her with eyes he can't read so she just asks a question in what she hopes is a normal voice.

"What do you think?"

"Lovely." He murmurs, she's reduced him to monosyllabic words. She's standing a few feet away acting like she doesn't look like a goddess, like she's not one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen.

"So you think I could wear it to the party?" She asks.

He nods.

"Yes." As he speaks, she carefully moves to look in the box. There are matching shoes and earrings.

"Is everything okay with Rebekah?" She asks as she sets the shoes in front of her, earrings in one hand.

Elijah's lips curl into a smile and she almost forgets how to put on shoes.

"Apparently I have been neglectful in taking you shopping." He says and she frowns while she puts an earring in, careful to keep the back in her hand.

"We go shopping." She says, thinking of the amount of new books she has, grocery shopping in the foreign grocery stores and the times they wandered around into different shops. He chuckles and she puts the back on her earring.

"Not shopping for dresses. Caroline and Rebekah think you want to go shopping for a new wardrobe." He tells her. She puts the other earring in and groans.

"I like shopping, but not on the level they do." She assures him. He already knew, but she doesn't mind telling him again. She looks in the mirror, and realizes she's going to have to ask Elijah to help her get out of the dress.

"Hey, Elijah?" She asks a moment later, her voice almost an octave higher.

"Yes?" He asks, wondering about her fast heartbeat and high voice.

"Do you mind unzipping my dress because I can't do that without ripping the dress?" She asks, her voice still a little too high.

"Of course." He says, and places one of his hands near her neck. His other hand carefully slides the zipper down. Her heart is pounding when he steps away.

"Thank you." She says.

"I'm going to change and we could watch the show we started on the plane." She tells him and he nods.

He tells her he'll be in the living room when she's ready.


	21. Chapter 21

There are a few days they spend almost completely in the apartment. The show they started on the plane picks up in pace and they marathon it. Elena has lost track of how many cups of coffee she's sipped at to stay awake. He wouldn't have looked at it had it not been for Elena. He's glad she found the show anyway, and when they've watched the entire thing, Elena falls asleep a minute after the credits of the last episode begin to roll. He moves, and puts a pillow under her head. He disappears for a second to get a blanket to cover her. She needs the sleep and he needs to figure out what time it is.

* * *

She sleeps, for a long time as he thinks of a plan. He thinks of places she would want to see, the things he wants to show her. He wonders if he's the impartial sounding board Rebekah had mentioned weeks ago.

It's odd, because Elena hasn't tried to explore career fields or talk about anything related to the supernatural. She may have already made up her mind, he thinks. She doesn't tell him everything and she doesn't have to, but it always leaves him wondering.

A text from Rebekah declares that she and Caroline want to see Elena once they're done traveling, the two blondes want to take their favorite human shopping. That's amusing. He wonders how long Elena will go along with their plan.

Speaking of which, Elena is waking up. His focus narrows for a few moments.

* * *

She figures out their plans as she dries her wet hair. They eat and he tells her he'll drive.

* * *

There are a few more days of just looking at everything. Elijah takes her to beautiful buildings and historic sites, to lost places and abandoned places, places that shouldn't exist and barely known places.

They're all beautiful and she wonders if eyes can become sore. She has done so much looking since she left with Elijah.

* * *

Everything takes her breath away and she stills, and instead of looking at the building or whatever he wants to look at, he finds his eyes focusing on her instead. She's always so amazed, it's one of his favorite things. He wonders how many countries she wants to travel to, how many places she'll let him show her.

* * *

The party feels like it snuck up on them but they still follow their routine that morning, and Elena decides to wear her hair down.

She slips into the shoes and earrings that go with the dress, and zips it up as far as she can.

Her lipstick matches the fabric roses near her spine, he notices as she turns slightly. He tells her he'll zip up her dress and she thanks him, her voice miraculously steady.

He slides the zipper up her back, his fingers brushing against a few of the flowers on her dress. When she turns around to thank him, her hands move before she can speak. He's annoyed at the little irrational thought that rises up, that says she's going to try and strangle him or attempt to, no. Elena would never do that. He reconsiders for a second. If she was, he's not entirely sure if he would stop her or not. She's human and her hands would get tired before she could really do any damage. It wouldn't kill him, he snaps back to reality when he feels one of her fingers touch his throat for a moment. She's adjusting his bowtie.

"It was crooked." She says in explanation and he nods.

"Thank you. Shall we?" He asks and offers his arm. She takes it.

* * *

He tells her that the house Klaus built in Mystic Falls won't even hold a candle to the house they're going to. She accepts that mentally, but she doesn't expect the sprawling estate and mass of cars parked. She's a little overwhelmed. He opens her door for her, and she takes a deep breath. She takes his arm as they walk to the open front doors.

"I think you'll like Isabel." He tells her and she's about to ask for more detail, but then they're announced. Someone says who they are, like at the last party. She adjusts her arm in his, and realizes that she's most likely one of the only humans, if not the only human at the party.

She sees one or two familiar faces from the ball they went to in England, but she can't match names to them so she doesn't say anything.

The music is more upbeat than Elena expected, she was expecting music to waltz to. They talk to people, and she notices the looks she receives from the other people in attendance. For the first half hour, Elijah's arm in hers the only thing that grounds her. She feels like she needs fangs to really be accepted at this party, but then Elijah's taken away. Not too far, just a few feet.

One of the most beautiful people Elena's ever seen wraps her arms around Elijah and she forces herself to breathe. Her lungs don't rely on Elijah to work or not work, after all.

"Elijah! How have you been?" The gorgeous woman asks, moving away.

He has a real smile on his face, and responds to the question. He's doing well. Then they turn their attention to her and Elena distantly wonders if her heart is beating.

"Is this Elena?" She asks Elijah but Elena answers.

"I'm Elena." She's not expecting to get wrapped in a hug similar to the one she saw Elijah in.

"Elijah speaks so highly of you. We have a lot to talk about." She tells Elena in her slightly accented voice before letting go of her.

"Elijah, my husband is in his study at the moment. Tell him I'm with Elena, please." The woman says.

"I will, is there anything else you want me to do Isabel?" Elijah asks and the beautiful woman shakes her head. Elijah asks if she's okay, in their code. She tells him she'll be fine. If that's Isabel and he trusts her, Elena will go with it. Since Elena's okay with it, he disappears.

Isabel leads her out onto a balcony for a semblance of privacy.

They talk, and Isabel looks at her like she's fascinating. They continue their conversation but when there's nothing more to say on the topic, she asks the question that's been on her mind for a while.

"Are you staring at me because I'm a doppelganger?"

The vampire's face is still for a few seconds before she lets out a burst of of laughter.

"I stare at you for a few of the reasons Elijah does. You're fascinating. I stare at you for many reasons. Your resemblance to your ancestors is not one of them." The older woman says simply and Elena lets that sink in for a moment.

They talk about a few more things, Elena asks her what life as a vampire is like. The vampire doesn't sugarcoat it, but tells her she likes it better than being a human. She and her husband have Elijah to thank for their existence as vampires. Elijah turned her husband and then her husband turned her. It was a rough adjustment at first, but it grew easier. Several things, Isabel tells Elena, get easier with age and immortality.

A waiter offers champagne and Elena accepts one as Isabel does.

The conversation turns to Elijah and the music inside increases in volume.

Isabel wants Elijah to be happy and so does Elena. She wonders if the human is aware of the looks Elijah sends her way, or if he's aware of the way she looks at him. Finally, the music is something people can dance to, and her husband is finishing his conversation with Elijah.

It's the perfect time to meddle just a smidge. She leads Elena back inside where they're offered some kind of cake.

Isabel has fun with Elena's reaction, Elena closes her eyes and savors it.

"That is one of the best things I've ever tasted in my life." Elena says and the hostess just smiles and introduces her husband as he and ELijah appear in their view.

Elijah's hand is on her back as he moves to stand closer. She pretends like there aren't butterflies in her stomach causing a riot.

"Have you tried the cake?" She asks him, her head turning to look at him.

"I have not." He says and Isabel and her husband grin and signal to the waiter to come over.

Isabel hands it to Elijah. He takes a careful bite and Elena speaks to their hosts as he does. She wonders if Elijah can feel her ribs under his hand, and Elena tells him it's beautiful. Elijah is inclined to agree, and Isabel tells her husband she wants to dance. They disappear into the other dancers in the room. Elijah removes his hand from her back.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, and she just nods.

* * *

One dance blends into another because the music all sounds the same to Elena. His hand is on her back and they talk in code. She doesn't really feel comfortable, but the party has been amazing. Elijah tells her that the people judging her are not worth wasting her time over.

She sighs and she knows, but she's spent a good part of her life caring what people think. It's a hard habit to let go of.

They say goodbye to their hosts and they both smile warmly and tell her they hope to see her again.

* * *

When she's in the passenger seat she immediately takes off her heels and her earrings. She looks at her reflection and she's genuinely surprised her lipstick looks as perfect as it does.

Elijah asks her questions and she answers them, and she asks a few in return.

She almost falls asleep on the way back to the apartment. The car is warm and Elijah is talking in a calm, quiet voice.

* * *

She manages to stay awake until they get to the apartment. Elijah unzips the dress to the point where she can do the rest, and leaves her alone in her room.

She warns him when she comes back out without makeup and in pajamas, that she'll probably fall asleep during the movie. It's almost 4AM.

He tells her that it's fine, and he doesn't mean to, but his eyes close a few minutes after hers do, before the resolution.


	22. Elena in Charge

She wakes up against something unfamiliar. It's not a pillow, she discovers when she moves away from it and opens her eyes. She used Elijah like he was a pillow.

A little giggle almost escapes her throat at the fact she used the mighty Original like a pillow of all things, but butterflies take over. Nothing escapes, and she stares for a moment. His face is so relaxed when she's asleep, his mind is quiet.

She realizes this is probably the only time she'll ever see him this way. She only stares for a few more seconds before she moves away to get ready for the morning. As she leaves her room with wet hair, she notices that he's awake.

* * *

She tells him an idea of hers. He agrees to it with ease. She explains that while he is an amazing tour guide, sometimes it's all a lot to take in. Sometimes, she wants to be in charge of the day and show him what she knows.

Music, shows, go exploring instead of using a plan, experiment. It sounds like an excellent idea, he tells her. She grins at him and tells him she's going to make waffles. After that they're going to watch a show she thinks he'll like and then go exploring.

It sounds like the perfect day, but he remembers his sister's request. He asks when she wants to go to Paris. She tells him she wants to wait a few days, as she mixes ingredients.


	23. France

They explore in a way he's used to doing alone, she's almost reckless about going into strange stores and exploring. It's fun, actually. Everything is so bright and shiny and new to her. Her enthusiasm rubs off on him.

* * *

Despite the three more days of Spain, eventually he admits that they probably should go see his sister and Caroline. They've been rather insistent the last few days.

She doesn't leave anything behind in Spain, and once they land in France, he rather regrets his decision a little bit. He'll regret it more, later. He teaches her a few things in French as he drives to the apartment. Elena drives sometimes, but she doesn't want to drive while tired.

* * *

The apartment building takes her breath away as he parks. She notices the differences now, instead of the similarities between Elijah's homes. They're all basically the same, bookcases, multiple rooms, elegant furniture that looks like it's been used, but is in good condition.

She asks if he can teach her French, as she looks at the plethora of books in French scattered among his books in English. There's a few other languages scattered with them that she doesn't recognize.

She eventually stops ogling and picks a room and tells him she's going to nap.

He wishes her sweet dreams and goes grocery shopping. He has a feeling they'll be in France for longer than a week. Rebekah's number lights up his screen with a call.

Definitely not, he thinks as he answers it.


	24. Actual Shopping

Elena gets picked up by Rebekah and Caroline in the morning, after he makes crepes. He wonders if she knows what she's getting into, but lets her go, he has other business he can do in the city. He's still home before Elena is though, and Rebekah tells him that they're busy when he asks how they're doing.

* * *

She wants to send Elijah an SOS, but Caroline has her phone and she doesn't even know where the are to give him a location to rescue her from.

"When would I ever wear this?" She asks as Rebekah returns to the dressing room with another armful of clothes.

"Just put it on." Rebekah sighs.

* * *

He opens the door when Elena knocks, and she walks past him and takes off her shoes, and then falls asleep on his couch, in the span of a minute.

"Sorry we wore her out." Rebekah says, not sounding sorry at all, as she and Caroline leave several bags of clothing by his coffee table.

"Did she really buy all of this?" He asks.

"There are more dresses in the car brother." Rebekah tells him and he ignores that, and covers Elena with a blanket before helping the two blondes get three dresses out of the car.

He pretends like he's not alarmed and declines their offer to go out for the night.

"I have all the suits I need." He says and Rebekah just rolls her eyes. That's not what they meant, but knows Elijah won't go out for the night. Some other time then.

"We're picking her up tomorrow night." Rebekah says before she and Caroline start to walk out the door. He looks at his favorite human sleeping on the couch. He doesn't even want to know what kind of shopping they have planned for the next day.


	25. Future Hangover

AN: It is so fun to write drunk Elena.

* * *

Elena wakes up with a cup of water next to her. She takes a drink, and her mouth doesn't feel like it's made out of sandpaper anymore.

"Elijah?" She asks, sitting up.

He says he's in the kitchen, loudly enough for her to hear. She groans.

"They took me shopping. For almost twelve hours." She tells him as she walks into the kitchen, blanket wrapped around herself.

"I saw." He says and she groans again.

"I think they think I'm a human Barbie." She tells him and he laughs at her accurate assessment.

"They mentioned something about picking you up again tonight." He says as he hands her a plate of French toast. That gets a laugh out of her and they settle into their routine.

* * *

They go exploring after she takes a shower and changes into a new dress, one she actually picked out.

They try French pastries and wonder around the streets. They see a museum or two and time passes too quickly. Elijah's phone buzzes and it's Rebekah. They return to the apartment, both a little concerned.

Elena lets out a surprised noise when she's grabbed by someone and Elijah's first instinct is calmed when he sees that it's just Caroline and his sister.

"Don't wear her out." He says and Rebekah laughs.

"If she's tired when we come back, it's because she tired herself out." Rebekah says and he doesn't understand what she means until he sees Elena. Caroline is still adjusting something and Elena's rolling her eyes.

"We'll be back before breakfast." Rebekah promises.

Then they're gone and the apartment is silent.

* * *

She can barely hear herself over anything in the dark club with flashing lights. But the music is good and loud and she's never had the chance to do this before. Caroline and Rebekah will keep her safe. So she lets go and dances to the music. The first drink she's offered by Caroline tastes like it doesn't have any alcohol. So she has another and moves with the beat, and Rebekah resists the urge to record her. Elijah would get his act together a lot sooner if he saw it. A few people try to dance with her but Caroline and Rebekah make sure they don't, none of them are with her for more than a second. She doesn't want a partner, she just wants to dance by herself.

* * *

She lets go and drinks whatever Rebekah or Caroline offer her and her mind is a little hazy, but she feels amazing. Part of her had always she'd be stuck in Mystic Falls but she's in a French club dancing to music she doesn't understand. It's the best she'd felt in a long time. She hasn't drunk in a long time either and that adds to it.

"There's the fun Elena!" She hears Caroline say and the lights flash in time with the booming music. She doesn't have a heartbeat, she's untouchable, she thinks. She laughs and drinks shots when she's handed one, she gets a drink that tastes fruity that burns her throat in a good way, and takes her hair out of the complicated updo Caroline put it in.

She doesn't want to leave, actually. It's like a break from life. She doesn't have to think too hard or at all really. Everyone's happy and she's just a no one. It was good.

* * *

She spends ten minutes trying to get the strappy heels off her feet when she tells Elijah that she's just going to sleep with them on. He asks her to sit back on the couch and he'll take them off.

She tells him that he's nice, so nice and pretty and old. He's like a really old vase or an ancient sword. He's so pretty. She asks if he's ever strangled himself on accident with a tie. She begins to tell him a story when she did just that with one of her father's ties when she changes subjects and begins telling him with great enthusiasm about how much she loves dogs. She asks him if he thinks there's any place close that has dogs and he makes the decision to hide her purse and more importantly her phone from her.

She accepts the hug and doesn't notice his absence for two seconds as he puts her purse under his bed.

By some miracle, she drinks some water before she walks to his room to find a tie and falls asleep on his bed.


	26. Cinnamon Rolls

He's a little concerned, actually when she wakes up. He's picking out a tie when she does. She opens one of her eyes and groans.

"Oh my god, did we-" She yawns and he wonders what she thinks happened the night before for a moment and then she finishes her thought.

"Did we get a dog?"

Elijah shakes his head. Internally, he lets out a sigh of relief.

"I did take your phone from you to prevent anything truly regrettable. You were quite inebriated." He says quietly and she groans again. Her head feels like it's trying to kill her, everything is so loud and bright. She closes her eyes.

"I think my entire body hates me." She whispers and he lets out a laugh. She opens her eyes to shoot him a dirty look. He pulls something out of his pocket.

"Rebekah left this for you if you want it." He says and hands it to her.

"Her blood?" Elena guesses and he nods. She take the cap off and treats it like it's a shot. She cringes.

"I honestly don't know how you do it. Blood is gross and metallic."

He just tells her that he has human food ready when she wants to make her way to the kitchen and she thanks him. He walks out of his room with a smile tugging at his lips and then she tries to remember why she's in his bed.

* * *

She doesn't remember very much, and it's not until she's washing her face that she remembers she told Elijah he was like a vase or a sword. She groans when she remembers she called him pretty. She wonders when he took her phone from her. The hug, she thinks, he hugged her. That might have been when he did that.

She doesn't feel like her head's going to explode when she heads to the kitchen and counts it as a victory.

Elijah made cinnamon rolls and her phone is charging a few feet away.

* * *

They play tourist for the rest of the day and Elijah notices she's wearing a dress she bought with Caroline and Rebekah. The top piece has flowers on it, and the skirt is a solid blue. She notices his look and feels the need to explain herself.

"I did pick a few of those dresses out. Then Rebekah and Caroline bought suggestions. They're all cute, but Rebekah did pick out one dress I won't be caught dead in." She tells him and he wonders how ugly the dress she mentions must be.

"What's wrong with it?" He asks and she admits that it's too short for her taste.

He's about to say something else but he forgets what it is when Elena grabs his hand and points out a bakery they haven't visited yet. He pretends to contemplate it, but she pulls him along anyway. She almost trips in her haste but Elijah warns her about the uneven pavement and she doesn't.

She walks with more caution after that. They're both aware she could turn if she's not careful.

* * *

"What do you think they're out doing right now?" Caroline asks. Rebekah sighs.

"If I know my brother and I do, I'm sure he's showing her French historical sites instead of French kissing." Rebekah says and Caroline nods with the accurate assessment.

She goes back to painting her nails.


	27. Head or Heart

The next day, they explore again, and they find a restaurant with live music, and she asks if they can eat lunch there and he can't deny her anything. They eat lunch, and he teaches her bits and pieces of French as they eat, but it's when they're waiting on dessert does the thought of joining the other people dancing occur to him.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, and she tells him that of course he can. His hand is on her waist and the song they begin to dance to slows and fades into another. It's a slower song, and those butterflies join her lunch in her stomach.

"You're the best dancing partner I've had." She tells him honestly, and he tells her that she is a very fine dancer as well. She moves her face closer to his and he doesn't breathe, and they're both waiting, and then the song changes into something fast, and they both pull back.

"Our dessert is at our table." She tells him, and he still has his hand on her back as they walk back to the table. He guides her to avoid the waiter rushing by, and she wonders how many different kinds of manners he has. Her chair is pulled out and pushed in, Elijah has always been a complex person to her.

The cake they ordered was too big for one person, she's glad he agreed to splitting. She looks at him and thinks about all of the things she's seen him do. She's seen him rip out hearts, but he helped her take her shoes off when she was drunk. He's staring, and she realizes she hasn't said anything in a few minutes. She takes another bite and he tells her that he's accomplished what he had planned for the day. She's in control, he has no other plans. She grins and tells him that she wants to go grocery shopping and try to make a few recipes she saw online. Then she suggests, they start another show, have a quiet night in.

That sounds lovely, he voices his thoughts and tells her that.

* * *

They make the recipes while music she likes plays. He's never heard it before, he tries to pay attention to each song. They move well together, not just as dancing partners. She seems to know when he needs to borrow something or might be in her path. But he feels the same, he avoids Elena as she carefully borrows salt from his workspace. He takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. When he returns, he notices that Elena stares for a few seconds before asking him to hand her the chocolate chips.

Her heart is nervous as his fingers brush hers.

"Thank you." She says and he realizes she at the very least wants to kiss him. It's a little hard to focus on the dinner rolls after that.

They eat dinner to an episode, and after they eat dessert, Elena shifts closer to him on the couch. He does nothing to encourage or discourage her, it's her time to be in control after all.

Elijah is very glad he doesn't have anything pressing to attend to, his brain is entirely too Elena focused, he's not sure he can disengage it in a timely manner.


	28. Eggs and An Argument

AN: I forgot Elena's birthday is on June 22, so for this story and in Colors, her birthday will be in August.

* * *

He asks her what she would want in an omelet when she makes her way to the kitchen in the morning. She tells him as she pours coffee into a mug and fixes it the way she likes it. They're routine and she likes it. She likes this, she knows as she blows gently at her hot coffee. She wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

He was right, he notices. Elena has a habit of staring at his lips, so he takes advantage of it as he talks. He turns around and after her first sip of coffee, she realizes he's not wearing a suit jacket. She swears internally, he's too attractive. It's completely unfair.

"Your birthday is coming up." He says and she nods.

"Any special plans or ideas?" Elijah asks. Elena bites her lip in thought.

"It would be nice to go back to Mystic Falls to celebrate for a few days. Then after that, I was thinking Italy." She says and he grins. She doesn't want their time to end. Not yet at least. That's good enough. He still has to wonder if she's decided anything. She hasn't mentioned interest in becoming a vampire yet or anything more than a month in the future. Still, he has a call or two to make and so does she.

"I suggest you call Jenna then, and figure out when she wants you home. I shall take the time to relay this information to Rebekah and Caroline." He informs her and she finds her eyes looking at his lips when he talks. Stupid butterflies.

* * *

Jenna is thrilled, and tells Elena that she can come as soon as possible. Elijah tells her that they can leave as soon as an hour if she wants. He has one more thing to do before they leave, a simple business trade.

Elena's curious, and asks if she can accompany him. She's curious and usually he does this kind of thing while she's sleeping or busy.

"If that's okay." She adds and he nods.

* * *

A hotel room is not exactly where she expected the vampires Elijah does business with to be, but she's looking at the three men with interest. Elijah is less than a foot away holding something wrapped in fabric older than she is. She looks at Elijah, his eyes are dangerous and he reminds her of the day they met. Her eyes wander to the vampires, and she notices when one of them shifts his weight from one foot to another. It's too fast for her eyes to catch, but she feels herself moved to a wall, her back pressed against the ugly wallpaper and then she's released and something is pressed into her arms.

She watches Elijah snap their necks like he cracked the eggs for her omelet.

The vampires turn gray before her eyes and she blinks to notice stakes in their chests.

He invades her space, he always invades her space, she thinks as she looks at him. She doesn't look at him with fear in those lovely eyes, but he can't read anything in them other than relief. His hand finds her cheek as he asks if she's okay. She notices the package is in her arms when Elijah carefully loosens her frozen arms and sets it on the bed with none of the finesse she's used to seeing.

"Elena." He repeats and she blinks. He can practically _see_ the gears turning but she doesn't say anything as he apologizes, and she closes her eyes. He wonders if she does that because she doesn't want to see a monster, but she doesn't try to move away either.

"Let's go to Mystic Falls." She says finally and tells him that she wants to carry the package but doesn't tell him why she wants to. She feels like she needs something to hold onto, he guesses.

Her first thought after she realized what happened set her decision in stone.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?" Elijah inquire as they take off.

"No. Stop it, Elijah. Stop having that look on your face. This was not your fault and I am fine." She doesn't want him to look at her like that, he looks guilty.

"Elena I-" He begins and she shakes her head. She doesn't want him to start what must be an apology but he does it anyway.

"They saw you as leverage, Elena. You might consider-"

"Running home and staying away from vampires? I'm not going to do that even if it is safer." She tells him and she realizes he wants her to leave this.

"I chose this. I chose to travel with you. I know the risks of running with vampires." She reminds him and he lets out a sigh. He wants to argue with her, he wants to kiss her and he wants to hide her someplace she'll always be safe. But she won't agree to two of those, and he knows that her interest in him and vampires is going to get her killed.

"I'm not going anywhere other than home for a few days. If you try to leave me behind I'll call Rebekah." She tells him and he nods and lets out another sigh. She watches him fix himself a drink from her book.

It was one incident, she thinks. One. She went through worse on a daily basis in Mystic Falls. One near death experience isn't going to shake her from her place in the world.

* * *

She wonders if he can tell her heart is heavy as Jenna hugs her tightly.

Maybe, she decides as she looks at him from over Jenna's shoulder.

Elijah's always been rather gifted when it came to things like that.


	29. Celebrate

They don't have lines anymore, he realizes. This is the short window before they have to make a decision. He came on too strong, there's no way she doesn't know how he feels about her. She wants to kiss him, he wonders if she wants anything else from him. If there was a time that he could walk away from Elena, it passed too long ago for him to have that as a backup plan. They need to talk about it, but not in Mystic Falls. There are few things on the planet that can kill an Original. He's beginning to think suspense is one of them.

* * *

She needs to say something, but she doesn't see Elijah for more than an hour a day including dinner. It's so odd to go from monopolizing on Elijah's time to barely having any. Caroline and Rebekah arrive after she and Elijah have been in town for a day.

"We need to talk once we get out of here." Elena whispers to him before the vampires and Jenna drag her away from the house. He nods.

"I hope you got me something amazing for my birthday." She jokes and he smiles.

* * *

"I'm not dating Elijah." Elena denies.

"I see how you two look at each other." Jenna says and Caroline tries not to snort into her drink.

"You've seen nothing and you're still on the money. You and my brother are too obvious, Elena." Rebekah almost sounds bored, but Elena sees the look in the blonde's eyes. Elena just sighs.

"Can we just eat breakfast without mentioning our love lives?" She asks and the blondes across from her look at her victoriously.

"So you love him!" Caroline says and Elena looks away.

* * *

Alaric gets her a book she told Jenna she was interested in, and Jeremy gives her a gift card. Rebekah and Caroline give her makeup. She expected these gifts, but she didn't expect a necklace from Elijah or the out of print book series she had expressed interest in locating more than once.

She doesn't put the necklace on, but she does hug him for the books. He whispers that the necklace has vervain in it, and she smiles into his shoulder. The choice is made in both of their minds. He keeps her in the embrace for another second before letting go. The hug was a little too long to be socially acceptable eyes, but she doesn't care. They all know what's going on, and Elena is thankful when Caroline breaks the silence.

"Time for the cake!" She says loudly and Rebekah lights the candles. She's about to blow the candles out when Caroline protests, and begins to sing the happy birthday song. Elena looks around and sees Elijah's lips moving. Traitor. She shoots him a dirty look but he gives her a good natured grin anyway. She closes her eyes and blows the candles out.

* * *

They stay for another day, and Elijah doesn't mind that her family monopolizes her time, but she's happy to go when he asks when she wants to leave.

"They're crazy! That was way too much attention." Elena groans and he smirks.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, lovely Elena." He can hear her heart react to that, and she retorts,

"I'm sure you're right, you wise man. But not all of us can remember back to the origin of that saying during the Stone Age." She says and he smirks at her again.

* * *

She was going to have a calm discussion, honestly. The plane isn't even in the air when he sits across from her with a grin on those lips of his. She surprises them both when she puts her lips on his. They kiss for a few moments, and she pulls back to breathe.

Her lungs try to catch up with her heart, and he watches her with interest. He's completely vulnerable, his heart hasn't been safe from Elena for a long time.

She could destroy him, he recognizes as she takes a breath.

She leans forward and kisses him again.


	30. Short

Elena smiles at him as she pulls away.

"Does this change things?" He asks after a moment, because he needs to know.

"I hope so. I like you. I hope you like me too." Elena says and he almost wants to laugh. He more than likes her, but he'll take whatever she gives at this point.

"I do." He confirms and she flashes a smile. There are butterflies in her stomach, she actually kissed Elijah. She kissed Elijah and he kissed her back.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asks and she remembers that they're flying to Italy. She bites her lip.

"I need some time to decide." She says and he nods.

* * *

Nothing changes drastically, he's relieved to find when he shows her around one of his favorite properties. It's still the same underneath, but sometimes her hand finds his and sometimes his lips are on hers. It's change, but it's good change. The next week is just museums and cooking, and he can't remember such a peaceful time similar to it in his life. Life is good. Really good.

* * *

"Can we visit Pompeii after breakfast?" Elena asks and he nods. They haven't actually addressed their future, if they have one, what she wants to do, what this means, but it's only been a week. He's sure they'll get to it.

"Of course we can." He says and she grins.


	31. Where To Go

AN: Yeah, this is not where I expected this chapter to go either. No idea what the hell happened. Sorry I didn't update this for so long. Dedicated to Caitlin.

* * *

Their routine is easy. Elena thinks of the right words to tell her diary, it's almost like before, but better. They're closer, physically and emotionally. She just wonders to her diary what he wants, it's been a little over a month and she really needs to ask where this can go, if he has limits he wants to put on this. She yawns, closes her diary and leaves her room for the kitchen.

* * *

He enters the kitchen where she's making her coffee one morning and speaks before she has her coffee, to his surprise.

"Where do you want this to go, Elijah?" She asks, there's no accusation in her voice, just curiosity.

"Where do _you_ want it to go?" He counters. He knows what he wants, but he needs to know what she wants. Elena gives him a nervous smile and opens her mouth.

"You can tell me where you want this to go but I'm already in love with you. So sorry if you didn't want this to go that far but I-" He cuts her off and she doesn't mind. He kisses her and she leans into it, relief hitting her like a punch. They've had other kisses, she's initiated quite a few but so has he. This kiss is different, they both know there's no easy escape from this, both of their hearts are tangled with each other, and this is for as long as it can last. Elena only has decades and the thought pains him but she moves her lips from his and his mind goes blank as he feels his tie being removed. Elena's more aware than he is and he asks her a question.

"Are you sure this is where you want this to go?"

Elena gives him that smile again, moving her head away from him enouhg to see it.

"I'm sure." She promises and her lips meet his again.


	32. Tease

AN: Dedicated to Caitlin.

* * *

Elena wakes up when the sun shines through the window. She blinks for a few moments, her window doesn't do that and then she remembers. She's in Elijah's room alone and she sits up. Elijah's either here or he left her a note somewhere. She leaves for her room, after she gets ready for the day she'll try the kitchen.

* * *

She's a vision in a sundress, and she's braiding her hair when he catches a glimpse of her.

"Good morning." He says and she smiles. She can smell vanilla, the kitchen is warm, he must be making breakfast. She can see the crepes he just flipped, and the air is filled with the same feeling as yesterday.

"A very good morning judging by the smell of breakfast." She says with a sly smile.

"Only because of breakfast?" He wonders, his voice light and teasing. Elena's face matches his and she puts her hand on his chest. He wants to kiss the smirk on her lips and then she speaks.

"Of course not." Her voice is low and he waits for her to continue.

"We also have our itinerary for the day." She finishes and he laughs.

"There you go." Elijah arranges crepes on a plate for her and hands her a cup of coffee a moment after her stomach growls.

* * *

"What's new with you?" Caroline asks as Elena sits on her bed.

"Not much." Elena answers, and then corrects herself as Caroline reminds her that she's on speakerphone.

"I mean Elijah and I are getting more serious but I think that was to be assumed." Elena says.

"Where are you two? Still in Italy?" Rebekah wonders.

"Not for much longer, we're leaving for Greece tomorrow." Elena answers.

She has a few places she wants to go, there's a story that she wants to work on after she does some research there. Elena writes in her journal but she hasn't tried writing fiction a while and Elijah was the one who suggested it. Elijah's got business to do there and Elena's got writing to do there. Elena yawns.

"Goodnight Elena." Caroline says and Elena wishes her the same.

She lets her phone charge as she walks to the living room. Elijah picked the movie this time.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: So I am wrapping this up soon, less than five chapters left kids!

* * *

She wakes up in a tangle of limbs with Elijah, sunlight beginning to shine through the windows.

"Good morning." She says before she yawns and he grins.

"Good morning indeed." He says, this is the best way to wake up. His fingers move through her hair and she rewards him with a smile.

"I love you." She says and he pauses for a moment.

"Is there a reason behind it or is this just a reminder?" Elijah wonders, looking at her.

"Just a reminder. Let's stay like this for a little bit longer." Elena wants this before he has to go to that lunch meeting and she has to meet that history professor she made an appointment with in the afternoon. They're only affectionate like this when they're alone and she wants all of it, wants what she can get. She understands it, he's not one for public displays of affection and she gets the reasons.

"I have no objections to that." He tells her and she smiles again.

* * *

The next time they talk for more than a few minutes is in their bed again, he needs to know the answer to a question he's had for too long.

"What are your plans for the future?" He inquires and so she tells him. She wants to be wherever he is, writing her growing novel and she doesn't know beyond that. She likes the flexibility of that, she tells him but he can hear her heartbeat.

"If you want to go to college or university I don't want to be a deterrent to that. If there is something you want Elena I do not want to feel like you need to chose. You can have whatever you want. You can have it all." His words are sincere and she looks at him.

"I want to work on my book, and I don't want to be in school right now. I don't know how everyone does it. Human lifetimes are too short to get everything done." She sighs and he nods.

She wonders if he understands what she's trying to say but he reminds her that she can tell him everything, and she tells him that she will. But there's a few years between this and then and she doesn't mind focusing on the present.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: The NHTSA reports that approximately 52 percent of all accidents occur within a five-mile radius of home and 69 percent of all car accidents occur within a ten-mile radius from home. Be safe. There might be one or two chapters left, all dependent on reviews and what you all think.

* * *

"How was your birthday week?" Caroline asks as Elena walks with her to the plane.

"It was good. I love you Care."

"Love you too Lena. You look pretty good for twenty seven." Caroline jokes and Elena rolls her eyes.

"So do you." Elena says and Caroline laughs.

"Call me when you two land." Elena requests and Caroline nods.

"Time to switch." She hears Rebekah say and she sees the blonde Original in front of her.

"You need to write another book." Rebekah says as she holds Elena in a hug for a moment. Elena laughs before she replies.

"Rebekah, I've written three already."

"Well make that four, I need to know how it ends." Rebekah retorts and Elena laughs again. Caroline walks over with Elijah, they really do need to go, they have their own things to do in Paris and they already checked out of their hotel.

"Have a safe flight." She calls to the blondes and she feels Elijah's hand on her back as the blondes disappear into the plane.

"Successful birthday surprise?" He inquires and she smiles.

"Very successful." She tells him and his phone rings.

"You go. I know it's important. I'll drive myself home." Elena tells him and he nods. Trying to keep his brothers from killing the witch population of New Orleans is an important call.

"I love you." He says loudly enough for her to hear as she slips into the sleek black car.

"I love you too. I'll see you at home, should have enough gas in the tank to get there but if I don't call." Elena tells him and he nods before he disappears. She begins to drive away, it's a fairly short drive home. The song on the radio changes as something feels wrong. She looks at the quiet road, and dials Elijah's number. It's the same feeling she got before Klaus killed her, it's the same feeling before Damon fed her his blood against her will, the same feeling she had right before she found out Mr. Tanner was dead and Stefan was vampire, this is wrong is wrong and she wants to turn around when she sees it.

"Elena?" The call is merged with the call with his brothers.

"Something's something wrong Elijah something's-" She cuts herself off.

"I love you. I love you so much Elijah." She tells him and looks at the car speeding towards her, unaware of the lines or speed limit. The adrenaline rush gets replaced with something else, calm.  
"Elena? Elena?" His voice is urgent and then he and his brothers hear a scream and the sickening crunch of metal.

He drops the call with his brothers on the other line and goes to her.

* * *

The car is mangled, he hears two heartbeats, one slow and one faint.

"Elena." He carefully opens the mangled car door to the best of his ability before he rips it away from the car, the metal stings as it slices his hand but he doesn't pay it any attention. There's blood on her head, possible concussion and internal bleeding.

"I'll see you soon, Elijah. It's okay, it's okay, I'm okay. I'm okay I love you." Elena's babbling and he moves to bite into his wrist when her eyes close. This is not okay, he needs to make it okay, she cannot die.

"No, no Elena you have to stay with me. Elena. Elena. Elena." He says and her heart stops. There's only one heartbeat he can hear and he focuses his attention on the drunk driver who thought he was in a video game as Elijah calls the police. They arrive with an ambulance for the other driver, still less injured than Elena.

"He ripped the door from the car!" The drunk man says and Elijah laughs humorlessly.

"You're the only reliable witness we have as he's drunk and your uh-the woman in the car is dead." The policeman tells him and Elijah remembers. Elena won't stay dead for long, she had his blood that morning. She'll wake up soon. _I'll see you soon, Elijah. It's okay, it's okay, I'm okay. I'm okay I love you._

It's a tricky feat to compel several people in the span of a few minutes but he sends the ambulance drivers off with the drunk driver believing that Elena was fine, she escaped to the side of the road before the driver could hit. He carries her in his arms, and hopes she wants to transition. It had always been talked about as a possibility but not finite and he cleans the blood off her as he waits for her to rejoin the world of the awake.

* * *

He's had centuries that felt shorter, he eventually remembers to call his brothers and then Caroline and Rebekah. He knows he needs to call Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric and Jenna Saltzman but he's not sure what she wants or if she'll want to tell her family herself.

 _I'll see you soon, Elijah. It's okay, it's okay, I'm okay. I'm okay I love you._ Her last words keep haunting him and he hopes he's right, he sits by their bed where she is, and waits.

* * *

Elena's eyes open and she remembers, the crash, the blood, the call to Elijah. Elijah, she looks briefly around the room before she sees him sitting in a chair next to their bed.

"I'm dead." She says and he nods.

"I know that we've never broached this subject but I will support any decision you make." Even as the words leave his lips they pain him, Elena deserves one hundred lifetimes of exploring and writing about the world like she wanted.

"Elijah." She moves off the bed and he looks at her.

"Dance with me." She says simply and they both know what she needs to do, but she asks so nicely in that tone that makes him want to do whatever she says.

Their hands find the right places for a waltz and they dance without music, slowly, he holds her as tightly as he can, burning the memory into his brain. Elena rests her head near his neck and he holds her, unwilling and unable to let her go, if she wants him to let her go in either way she needs to tell him, but she just lets out a quiet sigh.

"What blood type tastes the best?" The question is soft, quiet like her feet on the carpet in Rome when she tried to surprise him but he heard her anyway.

"Are you-" He trails off and it reminds her of the trails and abandoned towns they found in Poland, quiet and old, not untouched.

"I am." She confirms.

His arms move from dancing positions to an embrace.

"Thank god." It's barely audible but it still escapes his lips and it reminds her of the quiet of Prague that night they danced for hours.


	35. Finale

AN: Last chapter for this fic. Song for this Chapter: Wonderland by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"When did you decide you wanted to be-" Elijah trails off.

"That day in France in the hotel room with the three vampires. Right before my birthday the first year." Elena answers. There are not very many black and white things in her life, but this is one of them. She knows what he's feeling, the conflict is on his face.

"Elijah, I love you." She reminds him gently and lets him digest that for a moment.

"But I didn't do this for you. I turned for me. We're gonna be fine. So if you feel guilt, don't. I want this, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." She smiles and he lets out a chuckle.

"Besides, there's no one else I could think of to teach me how to live as a vampire and we were planning on being here for a while anyway." Elena smiles at him, and he lets himself relax. He doesn't have to feel the grief that plagued his mind for those few long minutes, he doesn't have to feel the guilt that he thought he would.

"I need to call a witch to get you a daylight ring." Elijah says and she nods.

Maybe someday they'll settle down somewhere, some small town or big city, but that's not now. They're going to travel and love and dance and be themselves.

That's what she wanted for them in the beginning before she knew he loved her too, home is wherever he is. The future's going to be filled with tasks and challenges but as long as she has her family and friends, the world can throw anything at her.

* * *

finis


End file.
